Corvette
Fast and maneuverable, the corvette enables its personnel to acquire excellent control over the map and objectives. This class of ship is also used to launch blazing, swift attacks on larger ships. =How to Play= The Corvette is a highly versatile ship that can be played a number of ways depending on the chosen skillset. In general, the Corvette should harass objectives by attacking turrets surrounding them, perhaps by equipping Torpedo, Armored, or Reinforcement Escorts, and capturing if possible. If an enemy attacks, the Corvette should generally run away, having done its job of attracting one or more players. If it can capture the objective, it should lock the objective with G, and run. Skillful players may wait until just before they are attacked in order to maximize the lock up-time, though some maps and situations make this too dangerous (Quantum Leap makes it safer). Depending on Skill loadout and upgrade choice, the Corvette can also be a fairly powerful attacker that can escape easily. It sometimes can swoop in to finish off weakened enemies that are escaping. Quantum Leap is nearly essential to try this in a crowded battlefield. If the Corvette brings along Shockwave or Stasis Field, it also acts in a support role by helping to kill enemies that have overextended, or to protect allies by disabling an enemy attacker. The Corvette should always save a point for Distortion Engine at Tech 15. It can leap between objectives after enemies respond to a harassment, thereby forcing the enemy team to lag behind it or give up recapturing the first objective to respond faster. It can also use it to turn a disadvantageous situation into a harassment attempt. =Stats= Hull Turrets =Skills= Ultimate Distortion Engine Type: Maneuvering Allows your ship to teleport anywhere on the battlefield. Cooldown: 300 seconds =Builds= Recommended Skills The Corvette is a highly versatile ship. Many of the best skills to use with it can be left at level 0, 1, or 2, leaving more points for other skills. *Torpedoes - Since you must get close to use torpedoes in most cases, the Corvette's speed makes them an ideal choice. Moreover, the Corvette is good with many skills that make them work more easily. *Shockwave - For the same reason torpedoes are good; it is easy to get close to use Shockwave with your speed. Combines well with torps to eliminate the possibility of using skills to avoid them, and can be used to quickly eliminate creeps, fleets, or Carrier squadrons. You must get it to level 3 before you can use it to prevent your torps from being blocked with skills, unless you time the Shockwave after the torpedoes have been fired, or are Shockwaving for a team-mate. *Stealth Generator - The Corvette's speed allows it to utilize the stealth time very well. With this skill, you can more easily get close to use close ranged skills. If you upgrade this skill, you can even use one or more skills without decloaking. Detection can almost completely foil this skill, however. *Quantum Accelerator - More speed. You can also impart a speed boost to allies. The level 1 upgrade isn't very substantial, so it can be left at level 0 if you don't have enough points to make it to level 2 or 3. *Quantum Leap - Allows the Corvette to pass through dangerous obstacles like asteroids to harass and capture objectives more quickly. Doesn't generally need to be upgraded, but some impressive attacks and retreats can be performed if you do. You can also farm with it at max level, but this is generally a waste. Try not to use it with escorts, because they will be destroyed. *Reinforcements - Escorts of any kind are great for enhancing the firepower of the Corvette, but reinforcement escorts don't cost CP to equip. Plus, the Corvette has the speed to get in range to unload their attacks. Only a single point at tech 5 is needed to gain rockets and torps. If you need more escorts quickly, you can still buy torp or rocket escorts, but this skill will help you cut your CP usage on them. You can even sell your torp or rocket escorts to get your money back when the Reinforcements skill cools down. *Stasis Field - One of the most evil skills in the game. Aside from stacking with the ever present Disruptive turrets, it can lock the enemy in place for a few seconds when upgraded. Since this is a Primary skill, you can have it at level 2 by tech 6, which enables easy torpedo strikes against anything, even other Corvettes. As an aside, Quantum Leap is disabled by the locking effect, so you won't need Shockwave to stop that skill. *Quantum Beacon - Hard to level up since it's a Tertiary skill, but the speed and skills of the Corvette allow it to get behind enemy lines easily. *Countermeasures - Blocks Rockets, the bane of the Corvette. A single point also allows you to break target locks, which can be difficult to restore since the Corvette is small and fast. You can also swoop in and save teammates from torps. *Backup generator - Takes a long time to level up, but provides a fairly substantial amount of padding even at lower levels. *Distortion Engine - Save a point for this skill, even at mark one. Use it when you can to harrass tech labs and the like. It's true that you might want to save it for an emergency. But the more you use it, the more damage you can cause with it. You can also do it to unload a torpedo volley on the base to get ahead in damage. Beware that your escorts will be destroyed (save your Reinforcements skill until after you jump if you have it). Shockvette Skills: *Torpedo 3 *Shockwave 3 *Quantum Accelerator 2 *Reinforcements 1 Items: *Speed *Shieldcrit Perks: *Shield derivation device *Makeshift repairs give you a higher chance to keep your engines alive Attributes: *Speed max *Shield max *After that damage Role: *Silencer *Pursue wounded enemies *Anti-Escort *Anti-carrier *Ninja-capping Good against: *Carrier *Artillery *Everything that needs escorts Weak against: *Stasis field *Shockwave Tactics: Accelerate, fly into enemy, shockwave, then torp. Shockwave destroys escorts and disables all defensive skills (after first upgrade). Because of your reinforcements, you normally wont be hit. Apart from that, speedtank and don't engage without shields. You can get quite a lot of kills with this build but your main objective is to silence enemies and destroy their escorts. Prime targets are carriers. Its tricky to play because you have to fly directly into the enemy and, in some cases, behind them. Its easy to overextend. Some players swap torpedo with quantum leap for escape. However, this way you lose your main damage dealer. Also, your reinforcements will be destroyed once you use quantum leap. Tips *Since most of your health is in your shields, you should run if they go down. Category:Ships